<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星昴】破晓 by Amber1122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989799">【星昴】破晓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122'>Amber1122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】破晓 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>猎人/神父星 x 吸血鬼昴</p><p>*翼原作背景，发生在旅行开始之前的故事。<br/>*应该不长，主要目的是补完我对于原作里昴流为何会逃离的合理性猜想。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】破晓 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>猎人/神父星 x 吸血鬼昴</p><p>*翼原作背景，发生在旅行开始之前的故事。<br/>*应该不长，主要目的是补完我对于原作里昴流为何会逃离的合理性猜想。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【01】</p><p> </p><p>一定是哪里出了问题。神威翻来覆去地想，自己跟昴流，几乎已经是形影不离了，他怎么就完全没有察觉到昴流是什么时候勾搭了个男人呢。不，男人不是重点。</p><p>重点是这个男人是人类，从装束来看还是个神父，教廷可是一直视吸血鬼为眼中钉。大概一刻钟之前，昴流把那个人带到自己眼前，一脸羞涩地介绍的时候，他没有错过对方眼里透出来的锐利的光。啊，傻透了，他的哥哥，就是这么单纯，白痴一个。被卖了还替人家数钱。</p><p> </p><p>这个国家虽然吸血鬼和人类暂时相安无事，但并不代表互相能够理解，观念不同是根深蒂固的，暂时的和平也只不过是长久流血换来的短暂假象罢了，一旦平衡被打破，战争再次爆发也不过是时间问题。</p><p>虽然人类与吸血鬼的凄美爱情小说在地下市场很受追捧，但是明面上，人们还是非常歧视这种跨种族恋情的。</p><p> </p><p>只是在图书馆禁书库里偷偷翻阅过的小说剧情突然发生在眼前，神威是万万没想到的。</p><p>他亲哥到底为什么能跟人类搞到一起啊。</p><p>就好像数学课上他只是走神了两分钟，再抬头的时候已经完全看不懂黑板上的文字了一样，他一向不甚灵光的大脑几乎完全当机了。</p><p>所以，到底是哪里出了问题啊？！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们约见的这家高级餐厅是非常少见的能在人类和吸血鬼里同时保持良好口碑的地方，休战双方默契地在这里保持表面上的礼貌。</p><p>昴流差不多在半个月之前就暗搓搓预定了这里的位子，天真的神威还以为他平时看起来人傻呆萌的哥哥要给自己来个什么惊喜，就像在人类社会里流行的那种乱七八糟的纪念日一样，虽然他也没想到他们之间有什么值得特别庆祝的纪念日就是了，毕竟吸血鬼的生命十分漫长，很多过往在拉长的时光里，着实不剩下什么。</p><p> </p><p>现在看来，惊喜是没有，惊吓还差不多。</p><p>他们两个作为吸血鬼世界里不多的纯血双子，平时想要把自家女儿介绍过来的贵族名门可以说多如牛毛，对此，昴流一向表现得礼貌又冷淡。</p><p>神威不是会介意哥哥谈恋爱的那种人，会在哥哥谈恋爱时候阻挠的都是弱智幼稚的小鬼，神威大人当然是不屑于做这种事的。</p><p>所谓亲人就是不可能永远在一起，昴流总有一天要离开自己，这种基本认知他还是有的。</p><p>但是，这并不代表，他要眼睁睁看着昴流往火坑里跳。</p><p>就算退一万步来说，这个人并没有别的企图，可对于人类不过百年的寿命来说，他又如何能陪伴昴流千年万年呢。</p><p> </p><p>神威趁着那个神父去洗手间的时候悄悄凑到昴流耳边，给他科普普世价值观，给他普及基本爱情观；给他复习吸血鬼基础教育课本里的必考科目，人类与吸血鬼几千几万年的战争史；就差把他偷偷看的那种不可描述的禁书里凄惨的结局也搬出来了。</p><p>方方面面都表示这段恋情绝对没有好下场，绝对绝对是需要被扼杀在萌芽里的。</p><p> </p><p>结果昴流是怎么说的，啊神威还没有男朋友吧？为什么是男朋友不是女朋友啊？难道我不配拥有一个可爱的小女朋友一起共度余生吗？！等等，这不是重点，重点是……脱团狗到底有什么了不起啊！</p><p>神威生气了，气到忘记原本要干什么。</p><p>要不是这人是昴流的话，神威绝对要暴揍他一顿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很久很久以后，久到他们早已踏上永无止境的旅途。</p><p>神威再回忆起这次初见，他终于明白，为什么第一眼就不喜欢昴流带来的这个男人了。</p><p>除了这人确实传递出了危险的气场之外，更大的不安其实来自于昴流本人，作为同时来到这个世界上的双生子，他比任何人都能更感受到对方的心情波动，他的亲人、他的兄弟，确确实实地表现出了一种他从未见过的情绪。</p><p>那个时候的昴流，跟他认识的任何时候都不一样，那么小心翼翼地，仿佛久居黑暗的生物第一次见到了光一样。</p><p>可是，对于吸血鬼来说，光真的有那么重要吗？</p><p> </p><p>如果真的存在命运的话，一定从那个时候就开始了。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>神父先生从洗手间回来的时候，就见到那一对兄弟正在交头接耳，不知道正悄悄话些什么。他觉得很有意思，那两只吸血鬼，虽然是双子，个性真是完全不一样。</p><p>作为一位高阶猎人，他一向喜欢聪明又乖巧的猎物，既能获得游戏乐趣又不会有什么不确定性而带来的危险，昴流完美符合这个标准，而像神威这样的，就绝对不能要，爪子太利，一不小心就会被抓伤。</p><p> </p><p>他亲爱的小猎物当然不会知道他内心的碎碎念，看到他回来，立刻站了起来，清澈的绿眼睛里仿佛一瞬间盛满星光。</p><p> </p><p>“星史郎先生，请务必尝一下这里的天使冰淇淋。”昴流把服务生刚端上来的冷饮递到男人面前，“我记得你比较喜欢甜食。”</p><p>男人接过那杯饮品，并没有往嘴里送，反而是顺着少年的动作把对方的手拉到自己面前，在手背上印了一个吻，“我很开心哦，昴流君会记得我的喜好。”</p><p>原本就比人类更加白皙的皮肤迅速地染上一层绯红，天哪，他的星史郎先生总是这样不分场合。</p><p> </p><p>稍微逗一逗就会给出满意的反应，男人觉得很有趣，他放开已经脸红到耳后的吸血鬼兄长。</p><p> </p><p>“不过，昴流君，你的弟弟看起来就是一副想往我杯子里下毒的表情。”“神威不会的，”虽然耳廓还透着红晕，但昴流已经调整好了呼吸，他向自己的兄弟确认着，“对吧神威？”“我会的。”目睹了方才一幕的神威笃定地说，甚至还恶狠狠瞪了男人一眼。“你看？”星史郎摊手。“神威！”昴流很无奈。“昴流，我才是你的亲弟弟！”神威控诉。</p><p>哎，家庭和睦真的好难。</p><p>昴流心好累，是弟弟的教育出了问题吗，他开始深刻地反思这个问题。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【02】</p><p>神威被长老会的人提前叫走，原本的三人晚宴变成情侣档。<br/>
没了电灯泡之后男人更加肆无忌惮，一顿饭吃下来，纯情的昴流同学早就被撩拨的情动不已。<br/>
所谓饱暖思淫欲嘛，吸血鬼自然也不例外。</p><p>然而，昴流对星史郎的恶趣味深有体会，在两人交往的几个月里，虽然外人看着火花十足但其实真正的亲密举动也仅限于亲亲小嘴拉拉小手，一点限制级内容都没有。<br/>
昴流自身一向是禁欲的，虽然他活过的岁月要比星史郎长久得多，但在吸血鬼的规则里，他的年纪还算是少年，没有过性生活是很正常的。<br/>
更何况纯血在吸血鬼的世界里通常是纯洁的象征，而不染世俗也是保持纯净的先决条件。</p><p>但是现在不一样了，他不希望他的星史郎先生为了他而隐忍，毕竟对方的年龄对于人类来说，也是成熟的大人了呢。<br/>
想到这里，昴流干脆直接问了，他这个人就是这点好，想通了之后就不太会纠结。</p><p>想跟星史郎先生做爱。<br/>
在人类的社会里是要这样表达的吧……哎，都怪神威，看什么乱七八糟的禁书，他是关心弟弟的身心健康发展才不小心看到，不是故意要去学习这种奇怪的人类知识的。</p><p>没想到听到这话的神父先生先是一脸惊讶，然后就是一副乐得不可开支的样子。这让小吸血鬼才刚降下温度的脸蛋又红了起来，虽然是很不好意思的事情，但是如果两个人的关系因此而有进展的话，那就是件不错的事呀！</p><p>“真是过分啊，”神父先生摘下了眼镜，不通过镜片的时候就会觉得这个人的眼睛比圣地最深处的湖水还要深邃，“昴流君这么可爱的话，我会忍不住做很过分的事哦！”</p><p>——</p><p>所谓很过分的事——</p><p>人类的体温远高于吸血鬼，勃起的性器更是火热。小吸血鬼被安放在床上，男人带着他的手往下来握住那处。介于吸血鬼的低温体质，情动之后也只是勉强给白皙的皮肤铺上了一层红色，但是紧绷的身体还是出卖了他的紧张。</p><p>餐饮和住宿集于一体的餐厅，某种意义上来说，还真是方便啊。</p><p>男人并不着急，只是轻轻抚摸着他的后颈，耐心而细致地安抚。<br/>
肌肤相贴的触感只觉得舒服，再加上男人身上熟悉的气息，他慢慢放松下来。</p><p>男人让他跪趴在床上。这是对少年的怜惜，第一次承欢的人用这种体位是比较不会辛苦。<br/>
少年乖巧又听话，顺着男人的动作摆出让人满意的姿势，他红透的脸蛋埋在柔软的锦缎里，看不见对方的表情。<br/>
他被引导着用手扒开自己的后穴，等待着这个人的临幸。<br/>
宛如献祭。</p><p>少年未经人事的穴口非常紧致，却又因为吸血鬼的体质而弹性十足。男人只是稍作润滑，那里就扩张到可以塞下三根手指的地步。<br/>
异物侵入的感觉并不好受，少年不可自抑地发出一阵压低的呜咽。</p><p>男人多少是有些洁癖的，他总是喜欢干净的孩子。<br/>
像这样纯粹的、一尘不染的吸血鬼少年，某种程度上也激发了他的施虐欲。<br/>
他有些恶趣味地加重了手下的动作，缓慢却又不容置疑地张开手指，穴口被撕扯开。<br/>
不得不说吸血鬼体质非常，就算被这样粗暴地对待，少年的那里也没有因此而出血。</p><p>被欺负的孩子并不懂得拒绝，他只是紧紧抓着身下的布料，默默承受这种由自己最爱的人所施加的隐秘的疼痛。只有控制不住的低声啜泣暴露了他心底的紧张不安。<br/>
男人似乎是叹了口气，然后温柔地俯下身来，在他白皙的脊背上留下一串缠绵的吻。<br/>
最后，神父大人怜惜地舔舐掉他眼角的泪水，在他耳边低喃道，“不要哭，我喜欢昴流君哦。”</p><p>男人的技巧无可复加，恶趣味散去之后轻而易举地就带着初尝禁果的少年一起沉沦进欲海。<br/>
被进入的时候，吸血鬼感觉到一阵难以言喻的满足，就像是之前所存在的所有岁月都是虚假的，都为了这一刻而存在。</p><p> </p><p>男人在他猎物柔软的身体里发泄，射精之后的虚浮让他抱着对方躺下来。<br/>
片刻之后，男人才发现，他亲爱的小猎物竟然没有射精。<br/>
天哪，他绝不允许有床伴在他的床上无法获得快感，他深刻怀疑这只小吸血鬼之前甚至连自渎都没有过。</p><p>想到这里，男人露出一种奇妙的笑意。<br/>
他起身，在床边跪下来，然后在少年完全没有反应过来的时候，把对方尚且坚挺的性器含进了嘴里。<br/>
他不常做这种事，但这并不代表他不会无师自通，更何况对方还是这种没有经验的孩子。<br/>
果然，很快地，小吸血鬼就在他嘴里缴械。<br/>
当着红到彻底熟透了的少年的面，他把对方的体液全部吞咽了下去。<br/>
看着少年的表情，便更觉得有趣。</p><p>还有比起猎物的趣味性更能取悦他的猎人的吗？<br/>
此时此刻，猎人先生对于他看中的猎物就是满意，十分满意。</p><p>——</p><p>“昴流君，”神父大人给小吸血鬼做了简单清理之后，就抱着对方两个人窝进被子里，“你一直以来活得太压抑了。”<br/>
“呜……”性爱的刺激太大，放松下来之后少年感觉到一阵疲乏，甚至微微出现了渴血的前兆。<br/>
“所以才说你太压抑自己了啊……”男人似乎察觉到了，他抚摸着少年紧闭的嘴唇，那下面有着可以撕裂动脉的尖利牙齿，他非常清楚，“吸血鬼吸血并没有什么不对，饲养饵就相当于人类饲养鸡鸭牛羊一样，饱腹而已，无分善恶。”<br/>
对此，少年只是摇了摇头，没有说话。<br/>
昴流并不想解释什么，他不能因为对方的温柔就越过界。</p><p>“如果昴流君想要吸我的血，我也不会介意哦。”男人笑了笑，促狭道，“可是我吃太多甜食了，血会不会有些甜，昴流君对甜食不感冒吧，看来我要戒糖了呢！”<br/>
看着一本正经故作为难表情的男人，昴流感觉到无可名状的幸福。<br/>
这么温柔的星史郎先生，是属于他一个人的。</p><p>但是，他并不打算吸食星史郎先生的血，他希望他们可以平等地相爱。<br/>
如果擅自把对方当成储备粮，那可真是太过分了呀！</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【3】</p><p>第二天傍晚昴流才回到城堡。</p><p>神威正忙得团团转，以至于完全没注意到昴流一晚上没回家。</p><p>细问之下才知道神威被叫走以及今天也没能闲下来的原因。</p><p>人类与吸血鬼领地交叉的中间贸易区出现多具不明尸体。死因均为失血过多，作案手法看起来非常像是渴血症下的吸血鬼所为，但死者均为普通人类，并不是被饲养的饵。<br/>
他们已经查到了非法药物使用过的痕迹，涉案吸血鬼因此出现反常渴血，暂时还不能确定幕后主使是人类还是吸血鬼。</p><p>事件的恶劣程度甚至惊动了向来深居简出的女王。</p><p>双子是最高阶的吸血鬼，在议会中有席位，但是昴流一直不太掺和政务，通常是由神威去处理一些他们必须出面的事。<br/>
但是面见女王这件事，还是必须要昴流亲自去的。</p><p>女王是吸血鬼世界的王，所有吸血鬼从出生起便侍奉她，直到漫长生命的终结，她依然存在。<br/>
圣地是女王的居所，她几乎从不踏足尘世，以至于未有人见过她的真颜。<br/>
但她却身处时间之外，亘古永存。<br/>
她是永恒的象征。</p><p>昴流穿过议会厅的长廊，一直往前走，直到停在圣地的传送法阵前。他闭上眼，感知到魔法的波纹在流动，温暖而舒缓，如同母亲的手抚摸过皮肤。再睁开眼的时候，眼前是一片湖光，涔涔细水在月下透出湛蓝的光晕，宛如深邃的星子，独有一种夜的静谧。</p><p>作为夜的子民，他在这里感觉到一阵无法言说的平静。</p><p> </p><p>“王。”昴流在圣殿前驻足。</p><p>“昴流，”女王并未露面，她的声音隔着卷帘透过来，有种缥缈的虚无感，“在行动之前我希望你能先与教廷取得联系。”</p><p>“已经查到了血液类非法制剂在黑市流通，”昴流微微颔首，“您怀疑这件事是人类所为吗？”</p><p>类似事件时有发生，总有那么一部分人类对于转化成吸血鬼抱有不切实际的幻想。</p><p> </p><p>“用种族去界定生命是最低级的分类方法，人类中也会有品德高尚者，吸血鬼里亦有道德败坏的犯罪者。”女王似乎走近了些，她的声音听起来清晰了不少，但是隔着帘纱依然看不清她的脸，“人类羡慕吸血鬼的永恒，正如同吸血鬼羡慕人类的周期轮回，忽视已经拥有的、羡慕未曾有过的，才是所有生物的劣根性。”</p><p> </p><p>吸血鬼贵族中也不乏主张以暴力踏平人类领地的激进派，相对于此，昴流自身一直是坚持双方和平共处的温和派，对于自己无意识中犯了跟过激派一样的错误，他有种深深的懊恼。万物皆有灵，确实不该以物种简单区分。</p><p> </p><p>“人类也并非不值得信任……”女王似乎回忆起了什么，她的声音再次变得轻而遥远起来。</p><p>“您也曾与人类……”昴流小心问道，“有过交集吗？”</p><p>“一千年前的停战协议，是我签署的。我与人类所信奉的教皇见过一次，我们曾经有过……一段美妙的过往……”女王笑起来，“从那时起，已有九百多年未曾再见，人类的寿命实在太短了，他们衰老得很快，那位教皇大人想必早已在轮回中转世新生了。”</p><p>“和平已经维持了将近一千年，我相信无论是吸血鬼还是人类，都不会希望战争再次爆发。”女王从卷帘里递出一个匣子，“这里有我的手信，希望你与教廷取得联系，然后我需要你们做的是，找出从中作梗的始作俑者，那才是人类与吸血鬼的共同敌人。”</p><p> </p><p>昴流接过那个匣子，木质的匣身上绘满了繁杂的花纹，盖子的地方散发出魔法封印的气息。</p><p> </p><p>“昴流——”收好信物的少年刚准备离开，就被再次叫住，女王的声音褪去严肃变得促狭起来，甚至隐约还能从中分辨出一点八卦的味道，“其实你最近是在恋爱中吧？”</p><p>“诶——？？？”被一语说中心事的吸血鬼少年完全不是刚才的成熟模样，脸蛋倏地红了个彻底，他没有反驳，只是小声问道，“为什么您会知道呢？”明明他不说的话，连一直形影不离的神威都没有察觉到。</p><p> </p><p>“哪有母亲会不懂自己的孩子呢？”女王叹道，“况且你的眼睛，已经泄漏了一切。昴流你啊，其实是那种完全藏不住的类型呢……对方是人类吧？”</p><p>“对……对不起！”总觉得有种背叛了吸血鬼的错觉。</p><p>“我并非是在指责你，”女王继续道，“为了在将来的某一天不会后悔，我只是想要提醒你，以违反常理的方法留住一个人，永远是最低劣的手段。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要明白，正因为有了时间，才有了珍惜之物的意义。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“诶——原来是给吸血鬼使用的吗？”</p><p>此时的神父大人正在专柜耐心听导购小姐的长篇推销话术，一通解说完毕才知道这人要买的东西并不是自用甚至压根不是人类用，种族都不对，只好又换了吸血鬼专用款重新推荐，真真是浪费时间。</p><p> </p><p>“我们这边跨种族购买的话，是需要做登记的，”导购小姐把他要买的东西包装好，甚至还细心的用丝带打了一个蝴蝶结，然后才拿出登记表单，问道，“您是给朋友购买的吗？”</p><p>“是哦，”男人露出一个夸张的笑，“是给男朋友准备的约会礼物呢。”</p><p>“诶？”导购小姐差点一下子把笔尖按断，但是良好的职业素养让她保持了基本的礼貌，神情自若地重新在关系一栏写下“情侣”两个字。</p><p> </p><p>星史郎其实对于时尚品还挺在行的，毕竟注重保养不该是女孩子的专利。他只是不清楚这种东西人类用和吸血鬼用会不会有什么成分上的区别，所以才需要求助于导购小姐啊……多少还有些麻烦，而他这个人一向讨厌麻烦。</p><p>说到讨厌麻烦，麻烦总是自己会找上门来。</p><p>男人拎着购物袋穿过中央街区的时候就感觉被盯上，出于不想在闹市区惹事的原因，他一直走到人烟稀少的狭长小道才回头。</p><p>已经露出尖牙的吸血鬼从黑暗中跳出来，金色的猫瞳显示出他已经进入战斗状态，“教廷的走狗！”</p><p>“教廷的走狗？”男人指着自己，“是在说我吗？”</p><p>吸血鬼伸长的指甲化作利刃，疾风般直逼男人的心口，“去死吧——”</p><p>鹰隼发出一声嘶鸣，黑色的羽毛遮蔽天空，魔法的火焰升腾而起，男人伸手化剑，顷刻间——</p><p>鲜红的液体喷涌而出。</p><p> </p><p>男人拔出剑，失去支撑的吸血鬼摔在地上，发出一阵剧痛之下声调变形的哀鸣。</p><p> </p><p>“别这么夸张，”男人上前一步，一脚踩在吸血鬼流血的伤口上，“这种程度的伤口，你们是死不了的吧？”</p><p>“你……你不是人类，”虽然不是致命伤，但是失血对于吸血鬼本身的力量流失来说却是要命的，他的瞳孔慢慢显出红色，是深度渴血症的征兆，“人类……不可能……拥有这么强的力量。”</p><p>“我是人类哦，如假包换。”男人蹲下来，似乎很有耐心地，“你们最近闹得动静很大啊，幕后主使是谁？”</p><p>“我知道了……咳……”受伤的吸血鬼吐出一口血，仿佛完全没听见对方的声音，意识已经游离，只是提着最后一口气在说话，“你是吸血鬼猎人，传说猎人中最高阶的职业，虽然本身是人类，却把吸血鬼作为猎物玩弄于股掌之上。”</p><p> </p><p>所谓猎人，就是基于自己的愿望或者他人的委托，而周转于不同的地方寻找宝物亦或者，猎物。</p><p>“你都不听人说话的吗？”男人叹了口气，很惋惜似的，“既然这样我只好请你去另一世界了。”</p><p>男人转了一下剑尖，干脆利落地结束了吸血鬼的生命。</p><p>你看，没有什么是永恒的，就算是吸血鬼也终有一死。“你弄脏了我的衣服，”男人站起来，整理了一下衣摆，皱眉道，“我今天可是有约会的。”</p><p> </p><p>哎，希望他的小男友不会太介意。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*我真是太喜欢星史郎先生不管昴流的感受而随意做些什么了，那种对待自己东西的任性感，有种让人欲罢不能的迷醉感。<br/>*哦，昴流君肯定也很喜欢，这样的星史郎先生多么让人迷恋呀！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04.</p><p>“星史郎先生……”小吸血鬼看起来欲言又止。</p><p>“唔，”被用敬语称呼的男人托着半边脸——他本身并不近视，但是偶尔会戴着眼镜，就像现在——隔着镜片看向对方，做出一种故作为难的表情，“难道说昴流君不喜欢这个礼物吗？”</p><p> </p><p>一个系着粉红色蝴蝶结的礼盒摆在桌子上，他亲爱的昴流君甚至还没有拆开，何谈喜欢与否呢？</p><p> </p><p>“不是说这个啊……”小吸血鬼的脸上泛着一层浅浅的红晕，他嗫嚅着，“无论星史郎先生送的礼物是什么我都……”只要是星史郎先生的话，就没有什么可以担心的了，想到这里，小吸血鬼似乎坚定了起来，“星史郎先生身上有血的味道。”</p><p> </p><p>“恩？”男人眯起眼，这几乎要让人相信他是真的近视，“只要是活的生物，身上就会有血在流动吧？”</p><p>“不是星史郎的血，”小吸血鬼对此很笃定，他迎着男人探寻的目光看过去，发现那双琥珀色眼瞳里有波光在流动，“那不是人类血的味道。”</p><p>“昴流君的嗅觉很灵敏呢！”男人用一种褒奖的语气说道，但是很显然，他褒奖的对象对此完全感受不到，“昴流君在想什么呢？”</p><p>“最近有非法的血液制剂在流通，”小吸血鬼倾身向前，满眼都是掩饰不住的担忧，“我很担心星史郎先生……”</p><p> </p><p>男人像是听到了很有趣的事情一般，低低地笑起来，他把对方扯进怀里，在吸血鬼耳边低声道，“虽然我只是个半吊子的兼职神父，但是也不至于会被那种要靠非法药物强化的低阶吸血鬼伤到哦！”</p><p> </p><p>“但是……”</p><p>“嘘……”男人伸手在吸血鬼的唇角点了点，另一只手把桌上的礼物盒拉过来，“现在最重要的事情是拆礼物。”</p><p>“是什么？”小吸血鬼的脸上又泛起了那种奇妙的红晕，对于人类社会的约会方式他还有些不太习惯，所以一般是会以这种姿势送礼物的吗？“拆开看看？”男人对于自己的行为导致了小吸血鬼的过分害羞一点自觉都没有，他环过对方的腰、握着对方的手解开了那个蝴蝶结。“唔……”小吸血鬼从盒子里拿出那个瓶子，标签看了一圈，“防晒霜？”“是哦，吸血鬼专用款。昴流君你有没有发现，虽然吸血鬼并不是传说中的见光就会死，但实际上还是不太喜欢阳光的吧？”男人用指肚缓缓擦过小吸血鬼的脸颊，“长时间暴露在阳光下，也会晒伤的吧？”是这么细节的事都会注意到的吗？小吸血鬼有些惊讶，他原本并不喜欢白天行动，昼伏夜出是所有吸血鬼的共性，但因为跟这个人在交往的关系，他自然而然地迁就人类的行为方式，变成白天出没夜间休息，甚至自己都没有察觉到晒伤的问题。仿佛知道他在想什么，男人笑道，“我知道昴流君的所有事哦。”</p><p>“我能索要谢礼吗？”“对……对不起！”小吸血鬼缩了一下，对于没有给恋人准备回礼这件事非常难过，他事先该做更多的人类恋爱功课的，“我没有给星史郎先生准备礼物，我……”</p><p> </p><p>他的道歉还没有说完就被打断了，男人扳过他的头，捏起他的下巴，在对方的力道下他不得不仰头张嘴，男人的五官轮廓在自己眼睛里放大。</p><p>对于正在发生的事他有些摸不清头脑，但是过于近距离的接触还是让他难以控制地起了反应。</p><p>两唇相贴，男人的舌头撬开他的牙关，灵活地避开尖利的犬齿，邀请他的唇舌共舞。</p><p>他微闭了双眼，仿佛醉酒般的快感蔓延了全身。</p><p> </p><p>“昴流君，多谢款待。”深吻结束，男人拍拍他的脸，笑道，“很棒的谢礼。”</p><p>小吸血鬼因为这个吻而变得全身潮红，他简直要在恋人的吻中窒息，但是窒息边缘带来的灭顶快感也是真实存在的，初尝禁果的少年似乎很容易就被撩拨起了情绪。</p><p>他很难去控制这样热烈而汹涌的欲火，身体的反应真实而直白。</p><p>他歪着头看向自己的人类恋人，原本纯洁通透的祖母绿色眸子里微微泛着金光，瞳仁也眯了起来。</p><p> </p><p>男人眨了眨眼，对于少年恋人的反应颇有些被挑起兴致的意思。</p><p> </p><p>“再进一步的话，”男人贴着小吸血鬼的耳边，愉悦地开口，“需要代价哦。”</p><p> </p><p>小吸血鬼在男人怀里蹭了蹭，像只讨巧的猫儿。男人单手压制住沉浸在浴火中的少年，另一只手则从吸血鬼长袍的下摆探进去，摸到已经硬挺的欲望本源。少年食髓知味，很快就射了出来。</p><p>“昴流君，”男人揉捏着那里，声音不辨喜怒，“乖孩子要懂得忍耐。”</p><p>少年还未从高潮的快感中回过神来，他只是恍惚地循着男人的话开口，“乖孩子？”</p><p>“乖孩子会得到奖励，”男人缓缓吐出一口气，吐息在他脖间，“在我允许之前，不能再射了哦。”</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*吸血鬼真好，怎么玩都不会坏（？），怀疑大川给昴流设定成吸血鬼是为了满足星的恶趣味（不是</p><p>*所以其实怎么玩是在下一章（。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05.</p><p>少年被放在地上。</p><p>猎人的视线垂下来，琥珀色的眼眸里有光在流动，审视般打量着他的猎物。<br/>吸血鬼修长的身体被折叠成跪姿，相比起人类来说过于白皙的肤色从暗黑的袍子里露出来。<br/>若隐若现的魔法气息在四周流动，微微透出一种诡秘的气息。</p><p>地毯柔软的触感并不让人感到难受，只是绒毛带来一片麻痒。<br/>吸血鬼微仰起头，他的人类恋人有着一张成熟男性的脸，以人类的轮回周期来看已经是快要步入中年的年纪了，但认真算来，其实要比自己小得多。横亘在他们之间的，是千百年的漫长光阴。<br/>人类老去的速度实在太快了，他舍不得移开视线，他只是顺着那份度量的目光回望过去。<br/>他并不是很能读懂那份目光，但那似乎也不是很重要。<br/>我只是看着你，然后把自己完全地交予你。</p><p>在遇到星史郎先生之前的日子是如何度过的，已经很难再回忆起来了，时间是从相遇之后才拥有了意义。</p><p>——</p><p>猎人从桌上的果篮里捏了一颗葡萄，递到吸血鬼面前，“含着它。”<br/>吸血鬼乖顺地张嘴，舌尖灵巧地把那颗圆润饱满的葡萄含进嘴里。<br/>猎人伸手在吸血鬼唇上点了点，满意地看着对方因为含着食物而不能开口的样子，这似乎取悦到了他，“不要弄坏了哦！”<br/>少年张大了眼睛，似乎不太能理解这句话的含义，他求助似的倾身向前，朝对方伸出手。<br/>猎人就势握住那截瓷白的手腕，微微用力，那一小截儿白色上便沾染了一层霸道的红。<br/>“我喜欢红色。”猎人把猎物拉进怀里，在他耳边低语着。</p><p>从这个角度，小吸血鬼能更清楚地看清这个人的面容。<br/>昏黄的灯光在人类脸上投下一层氤氲的影，让他整个人变得柔和而温暖起来。<br/>吸血鬼想要更靠近这份光源，但是流淌在血液里的诅咒本能地排斥着光。</p><p>优秀的猎人总能察觉到猎物最细微的心态变化。<br/>男人安抚般拍了拍吸血鬼的脸，伸长手按熄了灯，原本亮堂的房间顿时陷入一片黑暗，暗夜给予了吸血鬼最原始的安全感。</p><p>虽然猎人衣服上的饰物硌得有些疼，但吸血鬼贪恋人类怀里的温度，他让自己更深地陷入这个人的臂弯中。<br/>但猎人并没有再分给他更多的耐心，吸血鬼法袍被解开，就连内衣也被去除，他以一种字面意思上的坦诚状态被安置在沙发上。<br/>这个角度他看不到对方的表情，对方一直迟迟没有动作。害怕大过羞耻，他从来都不是一个自信的人，他总担心自己不能让这个人满意。<br/>那样卑微的爱意满溢出胸口，酸涩的感觉从心底传到鼻腔，少年的眼角已经润湿。<br/>“唔……”他说不出话，他嘴里还含着一颗圆滚滚的葡萄，他只能发出一种意味不明的呻吟。</p><p>猎人拉着他的手来到后面，微凉的润滑剂被挤入后穴，他顺着对方的动作学着给自己做扩张，很努力地扒开自己的穴口。<br/>猎人在他的屁股上揉捏着，帮助他放松，他顺着那个力道微微晃着屁股，更加努力地让后穴打开，粉红色的穴口讨好地往男人手里送，过量肠液在情欲的灼烧下早已经迫不及待地流了出来。</p><p>这看在猎人眼里，自是一种说不出的淫靡。<br/>还有什么能比自愿献祭的猎物更让人满意的吗？</p><p>猎人伸出一根手指，抚摸着小吸血鬼穴口的褶皱，那里的穴肉立刻讨好地缠上来，温暖的肠壁紧紧含住他。<br/>他很有耐心地在那片禁地里探寻，并不着急享用。<br/>他只是确认，确认自己的领地。<br/>他又加了一根手指进去，游刃有余地在吸血鬼身体里动作着，偶尔还会坏心思地搜刮几下，仿佛全然没有注意到少年的呻吟声里已经透着啜泣。</p><p>最后，少年被拦腰抱着换了个姿势，他仰靠在沙发背上，猎人把他的双腿折叠上来，他乖顺地抱住。<br/>纵然沙发比普通的要大，此时要容纳两个人的动作也显得有些狭窄。<br/>但吸血鬼的腰肢柔软有力，折叠起来并不觉得难受，反而因为这种强制性是来自最爱的人，反而多了一种说不出的归属感。</p><p>猎人的身体压下来，遮住了黑暗里最后一丝光。<br/>同时，后穴也被完全地撑满，是他的恋人填满了他，同时被填满的还有他空缺了一块的心口。<br/>那种巨大的满足感让身体被撕开的痛楚也转化成了甜蜜的味道，比他吸食过的最甜美的血液还要甜。</p><p>猎人在他身体里动作，而他则被翻来覆去的操弄，穴口的嫩肉已经被操到红肿。<br/>在猎人要再次插进来的时候他还是努力保持放松，迎接那根灼热的器官再次进入他的身体。<br/>纵使下面已经硬得发烫，正在颤巍巍地渗出液体，小吸血鬼也依然忍耐着，在欲火中灼烧的身体给了猎人最极致的体验。</p><p>猎人很满意他现在的样子，欢愉也好、痛苦也好，都是自己的赏赐。<br/>就着身体相连的姿势，猎人捏起小吸血鬼的下巴。对方在他的力道下张开嘴，口水顺着嘴角留下来，而那颗葡萄还完整地含在嘴里。<br/>猎人发出一声愉悦地低笑，“乖孩子。”他褒奖着，然后俯身咬上对方的唇，舌头探进对方嘴里，咬开那颗葡萄，酸甜的汁水瞬间充满口腔。<br/>他们分享了同一颗葡萄。</p><p>“咳咳……星……星史郎先生……呜……”<br/>嘴里没了束缚的少年迫不及待地呼唤了恋人的名字，仿佛这能让他被禁锢的灵魂得到解脱。<br/>猎人帮他顺着气，奖赏似的在他唇上点了点，“你做得很好。”</p><p>原本还只是噙在眼眶里的泪水，在听到这句话的时候突然再也忍不住，像这样轻描淡写的一句嘉奖也足够让他迷醉，仿佛所有的坚持与努力都有了意义。<br/>如同信徒在期待着神明的怜悯。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*我好喜欢事后口这个 play哦！好色气(///▽///)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06.</p><p>终于射在他的身体里，猎人缓缓抽出疲软的阴茎，然后贴在他耳边，吐息道：“知道怎么做吗？”<br/>少年茫然地摇头。<br/>男人笑了出来，“乖孩子，我教你。”<br/>少年被放在地上，他的前面依然坚挺，这让他全身都透着高潮中的红晕。<br/>“张嘴，牙齿收起来。”男人捏着他的下巴，把发泄后的阴茎插进来，“很好……含进去……”<br/>小吸血鬼乖巧又听话。他没有做过这样的事，不太含得住，动作生疏。<br/>男人倒是不太介意的样子，安抚般捋顺着他的黑发，“舔干净它，慢慢来……”</p><p>吸血鬼少年跪在地上，头埋在男人胯间，小心地舔舐着。<br/>明明是做清理，男人却在他嘴里再次硬了起来。并不准备压抑，男人把少年更深地按向自己，就着这样的姿势抽插起来，最后射在对方嘴里。<br/>初次口侍的少年不太适应，毫无防备地被精液呛得一阵咳嗽。<br/>“别急，”男人顺着他的后背，慢慢引导着，“乖，咽下去。”</p><p>两个人从沙发搞到地毯上，一点也没有要收敛的样子。<br/>吸血鬼是初入欲海不知节制，猎人倒是有些明知故犯的意思。</p><p>几次放纵之后，猎人整个靠在沙发靠背上，闭上眼长呼出一口气。<br/>反而小吸血鬼还好，该说是果然吸血鬼的体质优于人类吗？他乖巧地趴伏在地毯上，一脸纵欲后的餍足。</p><p> </p><p>片刻休憩之后，猎人把小吸血鬼从地毯上捞起来，抚摸着他眼角的轮廓，然后伸出舌头舔掉他眼角的液体。<br/>小吸血鬼的脸蛋红得仿佛能掐出水来，他低着头，嘴巴贴在对方颈动脉的位置。有那么一瞬间他十分想咬下去，让自己的血在对方体内流淌，然后这个人就会永远属于自己，再也不会离开。</p><p>他被自己的想法所震惊，在此之前，他从未对任何人任何事产生过如此强烈的占有欲。这种认知让他无可名状地体会到一种背德而带来的兴奋感。<br/>但他原本就是被神所舍弃的孩子，他不希望星史郎先生也被神抛弃。<br/>想到这里，他无法控制地感觉到悲伤，要因为自己自私的愿望而拉着星史郎先生一起堕入黑暗之中吗……</p><p> </p><p>“昴流君，你在走神吗？”神父大人捏着吸血鬼的下巴，蜻蜓点水般在对方艳红的唇上舔了一口，“在我的床上，想别的事，很过分哦。”</p><p>他摇了摇头。他没办法跟对方坦白自己的想法。<br/>对于一个人类来说，吸血鬼的世界并不是那么美好，他见过太多因为贪婪而堕入吸血鬼世界的人的悲惨结局。</p><p>心事反应在脸上，小吸血鬼就看起来是一副不怎么开心的样子，这对猎人来说可是打击巨大。<br/>他对自己的技巧可是很有信心的，不能让自己的小恋人满意可真是个失职的大人啊！</p><p> </p><p>“难道昴流君没有从这样的事中获得快乐吗？”猎人把他抱起来，那双深邃的琥珀色里透着无奈。<br/>昴流原本还在神游，听到这里赶紧摇头，他的脸看起来更红了，跟原本白皙的肤色形成巨大对比。<br/>“我……我很快乐……”他小声说。<br/>“我也一样哦，”男人这样安慰他，“我在昴流君身体里的时候会感觉到快乐。”<br/>啊，说得这么直白……小吸血鬼的脸更红了！</p><p>“昴流君是会对这种事情害羞的类型吗？”男人促狭地捉弄他，似乎看到恋人为难的表情是件比做爱更快乐的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“说起来昴流君还是小孩子吧？”看到自家异种族的恋人终于恢复了正常样子，猎人帮他整理好弄乱的衣服，有些感叹道，“但是昴流君活过的年头比我要久呢……”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>一番放纵之后才想起今天来还有正事要做。</p><p>“星史郎先生，这几天请不要踏足贸易区，那里有反常渴血症的吸血鬼出没。”昴流难得在这个时候严肃起来，“我不希望星史郎先生遇到危险。”<br/>“吸血鬼会有控制渴血症的药物吧？”男人倒是不甚在意，他削了个苹果切了一块儿递过去，看着小吸血鬼张嘴含住，才继续开口，“更何况，我看起来像是会被袭击的那种类型吗？”<br/>“那种类型……”小吸血鬼含着水果，说话就不太利索，他其实是想说，星史郎先生确实是会吸引到吸血鬼的类型。</p><p> </p><p>“那昴流君就留下来吧，既然外面那么危险，我也不能让昴流君一个人走夜路啊……”<br/>“我是吸血鬼，”少年解释着，他手里还有女王交给的工作，“我没关系的啊！”<br/>“昴流君，这个时候不要拒绝哦，”男人有些无奈地笑，该说他的恋人是天然呆吗？他捏着小吸血鬼的下巴轻轻贴了一下，继续解释道,“因为啊……原因不重要，是我哦，我希望你留下来。”</p><p>“啊，对不起……”吸血鬼有些后知后觉。“是这样吗？”<br/>“是啊，”男人拉着他的手，一边往屋子里走一边跟他说，“夜晚很长，可以做点适合晚上做的事。”</p><p>咦，难道刚才做的不是对于人类来说适合晚上做的事吗？！<br/>第一次谈恋爱的小吸血鬼表示很迷惑。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>请给我kudos和comment谢谢！<br/>那是我更新的动力，爱你们(*ˉ︶ˉ*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>